


(In)appropriate

by BlueTulips



Series: The Murillo-Marquina home [3]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTulips/pseuds/BlueTulips
Summary: Marivi having some fun with her daughter and future son-in-law.  Spilling some embarrassing Raquel's secrets. She is the first Serquel shipper. The couple wouldn't have got together if Raquel wasnt pushed her mother
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Series: The Murillo-Marquina home [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831684
Comments: 16
Kudos: 70





	(In)appropriate

**Author's Note:**

> Marivi is a such a fun mother.!! She keeps Raquel on her toes and pushes her to live her life. Sweet Sergio is definitely her favourite son-in-law.

Sergio was both nervous and excited to welcome Raquel’s family into their home. When Raquel finally arrived at the co-ordinates, all Sergio wanted was to fully consume her, so that he would never miss an inch of her ever again. After several moments of absorbing the magical moment, he reached to press a gentle warm kiss. Every kiss felt like his first with her and he couldn’t get enough; because this woman was magic. He suddenly remembered his promise,

 _“You would cross the ocean with a mother, daughter and a grandmother ?.” She asked scared if she would ever have to choose between her newly found, probably, the love of her life and her long running family_.

_"Right now I would", he promised._

  
He quickly separated his lips from hers causing her to look bewildered. _Well, it was Sergio, he is probably running some Math in his head, she thought_. Hence, she decided to reclaim the distance between them. He gently pushed her away.

"Wait.. Wait..", he gasped and gestured with his hands.

"Umm...", adjusting his glasses, "Where are the rest of the troop ?" he asked.

"I was promised the entire Murillo clan. Only you showed up.." , he frowned.

  
"Ah, were you now ? You see we did not want to intimidate you. We can be a handful. My dad will vouch for that, if he was alive", she chuckled with a sign of warning.

He raised his eyebrows still wondering if she left them back home. They only spent five days together, but she could already read his face.

"Well, Sergio, I did not abandon my family. They are in a hotel. I wasn't sure if I will find you here, so I didn't want to drag them along", she admitted with a slightly sad face.

"Raquel, our home is very nearby. They shouldn't be staying in some hotel after travelling so many miles. Let's go bring them", he ordered very seriously. 

Taken aback by his concern, "Don't you want to take care of me first ? I travelled so many miles too, plus it has really been a year since the last time I had any form of action!?" she suggested with a puppy dog face meddling with his tie. 

He cannot say no to her when she is this cute. Not now, not ever! They quickly ran home and couldn't wait till they could reach the bedroom. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he just took her to the couch. After all the action they needed to keep them contented at least for the next couple of hours, they brought her family home. 

Sergio, a perfect gentleman, opened the door, showed them a couch to rest their feet and did not let any of them carry even the smallest of baggages. Raquel wanted to help but was forced back onto the couch. The only thing she carried was her daughter, who was still a bit unsettled with the whole change. Marivi watched how the couple held hands and couldn't stop smiling at each other every once in a while. She was so proud of herself for pushing Raquel to date this stranger. After making them a warm cup of tea and some quick greetings, he accompanied them to show the house. The only thing that got Paula on her feet was when Sergio showed her gorgeous pink room decorated with little butterflies and a Disney bed. The door had a wooden sign - _Paula_. Sergio designed it to replicate her room in Madrid. She got so excited that she let go of her mom's hands and ran straight in. After the little passenger refused to show further interest in the rest of the house, the adults carried on. Marivi was so happy to have a beach facing room with french windows, a reading table, painting canvas and a little balcony for herself. She pinched Sergio's cheeks to thank him but only got him to feel very shy and blush. They took a quick look into Sergio's study, but that only seemed to bore the women. Their final stop was Sergio and Raquel's bedroom. It had a beautiful dressing table, giant wardrobes, elegant curtains and a sturdy bed that quickly caught Marivi's attention. 

"Good choice on the bed, Sergio. It looks strong .....especially when...... well, when.... life gets..... intense", she gave him a wink and a thumbs up.

Raquel shyly facepalmed, while Sergio's face looked like a tomato. 

  
Marivi then continued, "I hope this room is sound-proof. I don't know about you. But, my daughter.... is loud....", she shot Raquel a quick playful look.

"MOM!!!!"

Sergio looked like he was electrocuted. 

"Well, nothing to be embarrassed about, darling. Everybody lets out their emotions differently. Nothing that I haven't heard before, you know ?!", she spilled a memory and sarcastically patted Raquel. 

"Mom, please!!", she begged. Sergio still unresponsive from the previous bomb.

"Alright. Alright. I will go my room now. "

"Umm, Let me .... help with your luggage.....", Sergio finally spoke in a broken voice and looking down at the floor.

"The only thing you need to carry is Raquel, now." pointing at her daughter who is still avoiding eye contact with her. "You both haven't seen each other for more than a year. Catch some fire!! You can help with my luggage in the evening.", she stormed out leaving the two alone. Sergio has never looked more mortified in his whole life. Raquel was right, the Murillo women are a handful.

  
"Ra.. Raq.. Raquel....what does your mom mean by ' _catch some fire'_ ? ", he quickly ran to Raquel for some vocabulary help.

"I have _no_ fucking clue. She probably means sex.. you know.... _fire_ between our _legs_....".

  
Sergio started massaging his scalp after the most embarrassing conversation of his lifetime. He looked at her terrified again, "Wait, when we were at your house , were we too loud ? She said she heard you.", he asked trying to recollect every single minute of that day.

"Oh no no. She isn't talking about me ....with ... _you_.", she blurted and quickly regretted it. "... umm.... I need to pee", she escaped into the bathroom.

She wished she could stay in the bathroom forever, but that is not an option. She took three deep breathes and walked out to face it. Poor Sergio was still waiting for her patiently to get into his girlfriend's embarrassing past. 

"So... care to tell me now ?", he asked with his eyebrows raised high. 

"Well.. Okay.. but you can never tease me. Promise ?"

"of course", He sat on the bed, grabbed her by the waist and placed her on his lap. He gently caressed her face and listened attentively. 

"I came home from college, one day. My parents were supposed to visit my aunt that night and were expected to come home next morning. So, I thought I can bring home my boyfriend. Well, we...", she shut her eyes and paused for a second.

  
"We made love...... I mean _hot_ , sweaty sex.. I was on _fire_...", she declared proudly. 

"I don't need to know that detail....", he shifted with slight discomfort. 

"Oh shit sorry.....", cursing her tongue, she then continued. "I heard my parents car. I was alarmed and looked through the window. Turns out they were in the house the _whole time_. My aunt had cancelled their meeting. So.. they heard eveeerrrryyytthhiinngg.. and chose to leave the house....they never came home until noon the next day..", she admitted embarrassedly hiding her face on his shoulder.

"oh fuckkk....", he exhaled and laughed so hard.

"Shut up!", she playfully slapped his face. 

"My mom, of course, was happy about it. But my dad.... Oh god... the look on my dad's face... He never looked at my face for a really long time since that incident...", she facepalmed and laughed awkwardly. 

  
"Lets set you on fire again.", he said and moved his hands under her shirt and cupped her breasts. 

"oooohh....", she laughed, while he threw her on bed. 

  
"By the way, this room is sound proofed." , he stated as an FYI.

Teasing Sergio and Raquel was Marivi's way to enjoy her few lucid days. Watching Sergio getting petrified or Raquel gritting her teeth was her objective. Moreover, she was trying to create memories and spill all the beans before she forgets. As the couple walked into kitchen to start their day with some coffee, they spotted Mamma Murillo sitting with her nurse on the dining space. 

"Good Morning , lovebirds", she greeted with an ear-to-ear smile as she waved at the nurse who exited the room. 

"Mamma..." Raquel sleepily cuddled and kissed her mom. 

"Good Morning, Marivi", Sergio nodded and went to make some coffee.

"Aren't you glowing, sweetheart?.. Someone did a fine job last night", Marivi mocked Sergio. 

"Mamma, please don't scare my boyfriend away. ..... Please", she adorably begged her mother to stop. She could already imagine Sergio shaking from embarrassment. 

"As a matter of fact, I did ", he responded to everyone's surprise with a shy smile adjusting his glasses.

"You are a professor no ?", Marivi asked to shift the topic.

"Umm.. Yes.. one can say that", he glared at Raquel. Both of them uncertain about how this conversation is going to end. 

"Well, Raquel's first and biggest crush was on her Academy professor.".. And Raquel dropped her jaw. 

"The reason why she did well in that gun firing course was to impress the guy. But, he hardly noticed her"

"Mamma, why!?!", she looked at her mom with pleading eyes, her face already pink.

  
"I am telling you, he must be gay, darling. I mean, all those remarkably short skirts and revealing blouses you wore and he didn't look your way even once.", she said with concern. 

"Lucky me", Sergio chuckled. 

"Shut up!", Raquel threatened him.

"But, I guess your professor fantasy came true", she winked. 

Raquel buried her face in her palms and pulled her face.

"OOOOOOh..Sergio!! ", Marivi called causing Sergio to startle. _What now, he thought._

"If you are interested in making babies, you have a very restricted timeframe", she suggested.

Raquel looked up in shock. Sergio’s mouth like he was hoping to eat a mosquito. They both just looked at each other for a minute to verify their reactions. 

"No offence to you, son. I am sure you are healthy as a _horse_. Raquel, here, could hit menopause in some years. Given all the stress and her previous lifestyle. That gives you less time.", she clarified holding his hands. Sergio's face relaxed and he nodded. Raquel looked like she was going to explode. 

  
"Mamma!! I swear to god...", she bit her teeth and spoke in at-most irritation. 

"Alright, Alright that is enough for today. I am going to the beach. You two enjoy!", she winked and left the room.

  
After several minutes of silence, Sergio opened up , "I like her". 

"Oh why wouldn't you?!", she asked unamused. 

  
"Does she try to embarrass you in front of all your boyfriends ?", he asked innocently.

"No Not all . Well, she is only this hippie in front of people who, she thinks, are harmless. So far, it was only me, papa, Laura and now you are her new mouse"

"Well, I am the star son-in-law then", proud of himself.

"You are, I suppose. She hardly spoke to Alberto. Even when she did, she was incredibly formal and very cautious with her words. Probably, she was scared that he would take it out on me. But you, right from the beginning, she trusted. I felt betrayed when I found out who you really were and she still believed in you. When I told her that you left, she was so confident that you would come back for me when it was safe to do so.", she smiled.

"That woman kept me sane even during the shittiest of times, Sergio. It kills me to think she will forget me one day", she broke down. 

Sergio quickly reached to hold her, hugged her tightly, "I know, sweetheart. We will remind her everyday. We will be patient and give her the best care. I promise.", he wiped her tears and gently kissed her.

"Oh christ! keep your lips apart. This is a common area!!", she shouted as she entered the room with her eyes shut. 

"Mom!! ", Raquel shuddered and quickly wiped her face. 

"What are you doing here ?" She asked sniffing her nose and avoiding facing her mother with her swollen eyes. 

"I forgot my knitting here.", she pointed at her knitting. 

"Darling, Do you remember how you walked in when me and your papa were... well... intimate ?"

"Trust me, Mama. 25 years later, I still can't seem to erase that traumatic memory"

"Exactly. Do you want Paula to be traumatised too?. Spare my poor grandchild.", she chuckled and left the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't wait to write more about their family time together!!


End file.
